Birth by Sleep
by KittyC4t
Summary: Frankie tells the story of the day she was born. Rated T just to be safe. I do not own any of the characters. All characters are owed by Mattel.


They say that being born is one of the most traumatic experiences that anyone experiences in life that is why we forgot about it, our brains block it out. For monsters this is no exception. Some of them had to die first before they could be born again. Frankie can just imagine what Cleo and Draculara had been through, but compared to her there rebirths were easy. Frankie remembers everything about her birth. Yes she has made it seem like she was just waking up from a long deep sleep, but in reality she would not wish the pain she went through onto anyone, even a normie.

The memories always come flooding back during lightening storms, in fact Frankie thinks of lightening more has her mother than she does her mother. Her father built her, and the lightening gave birth to her. The women she calls mom had nothing to do with her creation, her birth, her life. With the crack of lightening in the distance Frankie is transported back to that night, to the pain. Even though electricity is easily available her father still chose to use the more traditional method of lightning to bring Frankie to life. It was the moment that the lightening hit the conductor that Frankie first realised who she was and where she was, but her father had miscalculated how much force was needed to bring his daughter to life. The strike was too powerful and as soon as life surged through her body she experienced intense pain that she started screaming for it to stop, when the pain finally ended. Frankie felt her body relax glad it was over, and looked at her father for the first time. It was at that moment that her life almost ended, even as she saw her father running to discount the lightning rods from her bed another strike hit her. The force and heat of the strike was almost too much to bear and Frankie felt her heart speed up; it felt that it was going to burst from the amount of power running through her body. She had been designed to withstand electricity but not to this degree, she was also still in many ways a baby and her body was not settled enough to withstand a shock like that. Again she screamed for what felt like a lifetime but couldn't have been for more than a split second. Her father managed to discount the lightning rods after that shock, but when he turned around to look at his daughter she saw him gasp in horror. It was then that Frankie felt the sticky hot liquid running down her face. During the second strike on of her eyes had been damaged to such a degree that it had burst in a number of places. Her father jumped into action as soon as he saw the problem. He lent over his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry baby, Daddy will fix that right up, now go to sleep. When you wake up everything will be fine". Frankie felt a small pain in her arm and felt herself disappearing into the darkness. "Daddy?"

When Frankie next woke up she was covered in blankets and saw her mother sitting next to her reading a book. When she realised Frankie was awake, she gave a yell of delight and started talking at a fast pace. Frankie did not care what this woman had to say, she just wanted to see her Dad, her wish was granted as he walked in. He smiled to see she was awake. As her mother ran off to make a few phone calls and tell everyone the good news her father came and sat on the bed next to her. "I fixed your eye sweetheart, unfortunately we didn't have any greens let so I had to use a blue one, and you will have a scar under that eye for the rest of life. But you can see and that is the main thing" He smiled sweetly at his daughter; with that one smile Frankie launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and started crying. Her father just hugged her back. "There, there, I am so sorry Frankie, I miss calculated."

"Frankie, Frankie" Clawdeen's voice bought her back from her nightmare and Frankie found herself sitting at the on the floor in Cleo's house. With a storm ranging outside.


End file.
